


Regulus A. Black

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, France - Freeform, Gang, Jegulus, M/M, Modern, Muggle AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: “Then I’m leaving.” Sirius grabbed his leather jacket and threw it over his Kiss shirt he got from Remus. He grabbed his trunk and was gone.Regulus lost his brother that night.-The misfortunes of Regulus Black
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Regulus A. Black

**Author's Note:**

> There will be obvious hints of abuse but no detail of it happening. There’s also a mention of drugs & illness but that’s it.  
> THIS IS A MUGGLE AU BTW

In a small, gated community in France lived an incredibly wealthy, noble family: the Blacks. They had two little boys: the oldest was rather rebellious whereas the younger was more obedient. The neighbors saw the family as perfect from what they saw: a young boy with a neat haircut usually studying out in the garden… the other boy nowhere to be seen. Unlike what the public saw, they lacked the perfect attitude behind closed doors. Every other day there was an argument whether it was between the elder boy, Sirius, and his mother or the parents. It wasn’t always like this, but things changed when the boys were rather young.  
The weather was cooling, and winter was in their future. The family would be heading up to the ski resort for their annual family ski trip with the cousins in England and some other family that Regulus didn’t know or talk to. He only spoke to his older cousins or Sirius, mostly Narcissa. She’s thirteen while Regulus is merely five, but she enjoys watching him while her older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, are off with the adults. Sirius tended to follow his Uncle Alfred around; he was nicest anyway.  
“Orion,” Walburga, Regulus’ mother begun, “did you hear they finally kicked the queer out of our family. Alfred was always disappointing.” She spat.  
“Does that mean he’s not going skiing?” Sirius spoke up, looking up from his steak.  
Orion gave Sirius a look, “don’t speak unless spoken to,” he hissed, “be like Regulus.”  
“Papa?” Regulus asked quietly, “can I be excused?”  
Orion nodded, “yes, tell Kreacher to ready your bath.” And with that Regulus was gone.  
When Regulus walked out of the bathroom, he heard the yelling. He hates that; Sirius always ends up with bruises. Regulus went into his room and grabbed his kitty, a stuffed kitten from when he was a baby, and rushed into Sirius’ room, hiding under his blankets. Sirius would be up.  
Sirius will protect him from the yelling. Sirius would always come up, hug him and tell stories of a great escape far away.  
•  
Years passed, the same routine every evening. It always resulted in yelling… only this evening was different. Regulus had just turned nine, and they were having a family meeting.  
“Regulus, put the iPad away.” Walburga told him.  
Regulus didn’t even hesitate to turn it off. He set it down on the table, looking to Sirius. Sirius had just been forced to get his haircut to look more refined as his parents said.  
“We’re moving to London, your father’s business relocated.” Walburga explained, “while movers start moving our stuff inside, you two will be staying with your Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus.”  
“Will Cissa be home?” Regulus asked, staring up at his mother with wide grey eyes. Regulus looks almost identical to Sirius; however, Regulus is more nourited with slightly tanned skin-which is still incredibly pale. Regulus gets to go study outside on sunny days.  
Walburga shook her head, “Narcissa is at school, and Bellatrix is already moving out. She’s getting married in a few months.” She told her sons.  
“What about Andy?” Sirius asked quietly, tilting his head to the side.  
“She isn’t to be mentioned.” Orion said harshly before sending the boys to their rooms.  
•  
After the move, the family lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London, but the brothers weren’t big fans. Regulus had no place to hide or relax outside to avoid the yelling, and Sirius would wind up in the basement days at a time. The basement had no proper lights or heating.  
Sirius’ escape was offered to him a year after moving; he would finally be off to boarding school. He’d be able to go to bed with a full stomach and not have to be locked away in a dirty basement or worry about bruises. The only issue was he’d be away from Regulus; he couldn’t protect his brother. He didn’t know his parents would treat Regulus amazingly as if he were the sole heir to their fortune. Regulus missed his brother while Sirius was gone; maybe he’d be close with Sirius at school…  
Unfortunately for Regulus, he wasn’t to mention his older brother. He told his father he missed Sirius, asking if they could go for the family visit day, but he got smacked across the face and scolded for mentioning his name. Regulus realized how bad his brother actually had it at that moment. Even during the Christmas season, Sirius was ignored or beaten, and Regulus couldn’t do anything or tell anybody. Nobody would believe some kid.  
•  
The day Regulus received his acceptance letter and house information in the mail was his parents proudest moment. Their precious little boy was a Slytherin, just what they wanted. He was perfect. Regulus didn’t feel perfect, but he was happy to finally be going to school with Sirius. On the way to the train station was the most excited Regulus had felt in a long time even if he looked rather bored.  
Regulus trailed after Sirius onto the train, “where are you-“  
“Sirius!” Some kid with glasses yelled, running up to him with a bright braced smile. “Remmy got us a compartment already, and Pete brought us some sweets!” The boy said eagerly. He was fairly cute even with the fairly noticeable acne, he is twelve after all.  
“Really?” Sirius glanced to his brother, “there’s some open compartments probably near ours; you’ll be fine. See you, Reggie!” And Sirius was off.  
Regulus could not have felt more hurt. Why did Sirius just run off? Regulus started to look for somewhere open to sit, but everyone had their friends… and the upperclassmen were much larger than Regulus. He found a compartment with only two people: a redhead girl that was telling some greasy haired kid stories of her summer. Regulus sat down, not bothering to ask.  
“And petunia said-“ the girl cut herself off and flashed a smile, “oh who are you? You must be new.” She commented. “I’m Lily Evans, this is my friend Severus… be careful with Sirius; I saw you with him earlier. His friends are mean to Severus.” She explained  
Regulus paused, “that’s my brother.” He said, no emotion. “Regulus Arcturus Black.” He informed the pair, fixing the gelled back hair. His hair is naturally curly and wild-nowhere near as much as Bellatrix, but if it’s not gelled, it’s a bit messy.  
“You’re related to him? I’m so sorry.” Lily commented. “He and Potter are proper assholes. They’re corrupting the other two boys.” She complained, “Potter always tries to tell me Severus is the jerk.”  
Severus shrugged, “they’ve always been like that.” He deadpanned.  
That’s how Regulus made what he thought were his friends. He barely lasted the year as Severus and Lily's friend. Lily was nice, but she was a Gryffindor in a year ahead and never saw him. And Severus… oh boy Regulus could not stand that prat. He always complained about those “Gryffindor assholes” and tried helping Regulus with work when he didn’t need help. Regulus was treated like he was helpless and it pissed him off. He doesn’t need anyone’s help-hell, he doesn’t need anyone. After about a month of dealing with common complaints of ‘oh Potter and Black did this-they did that”, Regulus asked Sirius to stop messing with him which just ended up with Sirius walking away.  
He didn’t need Sirius.  
•  
Regulus was just getting ready to attend his fifth year of school. He was even able to skip a ministry event claiming to be ill. It’s the middle of summer, so Regulus decided he wanted some pizza. They don’t normally order anything. Regulus walked to his older brother’s room, “do you want…” he trailed off when he noticed the trunk being packed up. “What are you doing?”  
Sirius turned, hair a disaster. He looked like he just went through hell. His nose was probably broken, and he had the most noticeable black eye as he stared at his little brother. “I’m leaving.” He commented. “Reggie, come with me. Don’t let her do what-“  
“Why the hell? Sirius, you know what could happen.”  
“No-Regulus, please come with me.” Sirius tried, walking over, “please, James will let you stay with us.”  
“No.” Regulus said slowly; he didn’t trust his voice.  
“Please, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Sirius reached out a bandaged hand to his brother. “Pack, quickly. The bus will be heading to-“  
“Don’t go!” Regulus huffed, “please, don’t leave me…” he hissed.  
“Come with me! James’ parents will-“  
“No! I’m not leaving; Sirius, Mum will disown us… I, I can’t lose this.”  
“Then I’m leaving.” Sirius grabbed his leather jacket and threw it over his Kiss shirt he got from Remus. He grabbed his trunk and was gone.  
Regulus lost his brother that night.  
•  
When Regulus turned sixteen, his father passed away of some undiagnosed illness, and he knew two truths: he’s now inherited his father’s technology company and he doesn’t have a brother. He didn’t like the idea of being some big ceo… he has better interests that his dear mother would not be too fond of. He did have to take over some of his father’s previous duties which included hosting some party.  
“Thank you everyone for coming,” Regulus said with a polite smile, he wasn’t happy. “My father unfortunately could not be here to see me take over the family company, but as I am still a teenager, we will be asking a recent addition to our lovely family to run Black’s Technology until I am of age.” He explained, holding his glass of wine up as he looked over everyone’s faces, “thank you to Lucius Malfoy for taking over,” he said with a small clap on his wrist with the wine in it. “Now, I hope everyone takes advantage of our buffet and drinks, have fun.” He said, receiving applause as he walked off.  
Regulus was cut off by a lad only slightly taller than him, “are you interested in keeping the business always protected?” He asked quietly. Regulus stared at the man, examining his face, Bartemus Crouch Jr. was standing in front of him, slightly rolling his sleeve up to expose the end of a tattoo. A snake's head.  
“Why do you ask?” Regulus asked hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.  
“I happen to know some people who’d be willing to help.” He passed a burner phone to Regulus. “Call the number loaded and tell the information.” He mumbled. “Trust me; plus you have high enough status you’ll be pretty high up in.” He whispered.  
Regulus gave him a look, “what are you talking about?”  
Death Eaters, a gang of higher class determined to keep their status. They’ve infiltrated politics, big business specially oil rigs, and even schools. Their sole purpose is to keep those unworthy out of management positions. Regulus hadn’t realized how truly racist they were. They weren’t protecting their positions as managers and ceos. They were keeping people from advancing. Isn’t that how politics and business works?  
•  
Regulus didn’t know any better when he agreed to join. He was just lucky to automatically be on the inside, with the leaders when he became an official Death Eater. He didn’t have to kill or blackmail; he was handed everything just like he always has. He didn’t have to do anything while he was in school at least, just scope potential. It wasn’t until Regulus was nineteen, fully taking over the company, did he realize how truly fucked up the system had always been. He wanted out, but he had no way out other than death.  
It’s been at least three years since Regulus was involved, so he was allowed in on exclusive meetings. He was meeting their spy in the Order of the Phoenix that evening. He sat there, sipping his wine as he spoke to his older cousin, Narcissa, about how business was. God, he felt like he was already in his forties. He just wanted to be a normal eighteen year old and party and have a life… maybe be a piercer at a local tattoo parlor.  
Regulus looked up at the door as he heard their leader come in, followed by the spy. Lucius had repeatedly referred to him as the Death Eater’s bitch. He watched as someone incredibly familiar followed Voldemort in. His heart stopped in his chest. Peter Pettigrew. His brother-he doesn’t have a brother. Regulus needed to tell Sirius, not that he’d listen.  
Throughout the meeting, Regulus remained silent, not eating much. He just drank the aged wine as he listened to them talk.  
“James Potter is talking about selling his father’s business,” Peter explained, “but he also is trying to get Lupin to work as a manager for a tattoo parlor they’re opening.” Peter rambled, seemingly nervous.  
“Isn’t he chronically ill?” Lucius asked.  
“Y-yes sir. He has chronic back pain, and he was diagnosed with depression. His boyfriend is Sirius Black, and he’s using inheritance money to open a tattoo parlor.”  
That’s what really ticked Regulus off. His brother was being targeted.   
“Regulus, he’s your brother,” Lucius started.  
“He’s not my brother. My brother has been out of my life since I was sixteen.” Regulus deadpanned. That’s how he was protecting Sirius.  
Peter shook his head, “Also James Potter has a child on the way. A boy.”  
“Kill the boy and the wife.” Voldemort started.  
Killing an innocent child? That’d be like giving the orders to kill Narcissa’s soon to be born child. That’s ridiculous… and Regulus needs to get out. He glanced to Barty Jr. who had just picked steak out of his teeth. It’s his fault.  
•  
Regulus made his way home, choosing to take the long way as he walked. He needed to clear his head. His brother’s life was in serious danger-no pun intended-and he couldn’t do anything about it. And that friend of his… James Potter. When Regulus was in school, he resented him, and his reasoning was that he stole his brother. Only, as they got older and they started going through puberty, James turned out to be incredibly sexy. Regulus didn’t understand the feelings he felt, so he let it remain as resentment just like he felt when he was eleven and abandoned on the train.  
Regulus decided he needed a drink and walked into a pub, the Three Broomsticks. He didn’t pay much attention to other people around as he sat at the bar, “whiskey, neat.” He decided. He needed something stronger than wine. As Regulus waited on his drink, he decided to look around, heart stopping when he saw the very people who were on his mind. Shit. He wasn’t going to talk to them, right? But their friend, Peter, was telling their business. Regulus never had a real issue with the Lupin guy, he seemed a bit odd, but he was the nicest of their group. He hesitated, picking his drink and napkin up before he made his way to the table. He glanced around as he stood at the edge of the table.  
“Oh we’re good, we don’t need… you’re not our server.” Potter commented with a big ole smile. He grew into his looks, but his hair was still untamed. Did he get darker? Who knows.  
“What do you want?” Sirius spoke up, face turning sour, seemingly getting more protective over his friends.  
“I need to tell you something, now.” He hissed.  
“Tell it.” Sirius barked.  
“Not here, just,” Regulus glanced to the door, “is that chubby friend of yours coming?”  
“He has a name.” James pointed out getting an eye roll. “But yeah, said he just got off work. He’s on his way… why?”  
Regulus shook his head, “be careful,” he said before he walked away. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. ‘Oh yeah your best friend of nine years is telling all your dirty secrets to a guy who wants to kill your baby’.  
Regulus sighed, telling the bartender to keep the drinks coming as Peter came through the door. He knew they’d tell him about what had happened, but Regulus didn’t say anything. He did see an attractive lad at the other end of the bar and decided to go chat him up. Maybe a distraction would be nice.  
•  
It was a few months after the incident, and Regulus did not speak to Sirius or any of his little group, other than Peter, since the bar. Regulus had other things to worry about. He was starting to babysit baby Draco, Narcissa’s son. He’s the cutest little boy with the blondest hair, but it was starting to curl up similar to how Regulus’ hair naturally is. Regulus was currently out at a park with the baby in one of those chest baby carriers. He figured he’d go for a walk, he was adopting cats later that day anyway. He looked around, pausing when he noticed a familiar redhead with James Potter. Shit. Regulus looked around for another path to take, but he didn’t have a choice to get to the shelter unless he wanted to walk through flowers. He took a breath and kept walking, noticing someone following them around. He locked eyes with James for a moment, only looking away because Draco got fussy. He continued walking; he was going to talk to Sirius. He didn’t have a choice; an innocent child could end up dead.  
Regulus pulled out his phone, searching for his brother on social media. He has a burner phone in his pocket which could easily help him call. He did find the tattoo parlor’s number and called using the burner phone.  
“Thank you for calling Full Moon’s parlor, this is Sirius speaking, how may I assist you today?”  
Regulus hesitated, clearing his throat, “be careful.” He said, voice low as he tried to make his natural French accent sound more English.  
“Who is this?”  
“No one… don’t trust Peter Pettigrew. He’s not who you think he is.”  
“What are you talking about? Who is this, I’ll call the police.”  
“He’s feeding information that could end the baby Potter’s life.” He said before he hung up. He warned him; he did what he could and no one would know. He would be fine being an unsung hero. He didn’t need the glory or the fame; he wasn’t sure he wanted his inheritance like his fifteen year old self did.  
That day ended with a new cat and a looming threat to his life even if his conversation wasn’t recorded.  
•  
It was just before Halloween, Regulus was recently twenty; he sold the business. He didn’t like the stress, and he wanted to go under the radar which wouldn’t happen. He wanted out of the Death Eaters; it was the biggest mistake of his life. Some people, people he thought he knew, were ending people’s lives. He found out the truth behind his family's “tech company”. It was a whole front for some operation involving hitmen, prostitutes, and drug sales. Regulus was disgusted by it, and he found ways to make more money. He felt so dirty, and he couldn’t do anything. He had information, but if he spilled, he’d have a bounty over his head worth more than his entire inheritance.  
Regulus decided to go for a walk, needing to clear his head. He decided to go get a drink, but as soon as he went into the bar, he regretted it.  
“Oh, Regulus,” Tom Riddle, or Voldemort the leader of the Death Eaters as the news called him, said with a dark smirk, “I want to show you something. Come. I need to borrow your butler.”  
Regulus walked over, confused. “What do you need Kreacher for?” He asked slowly, “he’s just an old man at this point.”  
“Exactly. I will need to hide my special book in a safe space,” Riddle said with a chuckle. The special book is what Regulus needed. “But I do have somewhere to be this evening. You, deliver it to the butler, tell him to go to the Crystal Cave,”   
The Crystal Cave is actually the name of a bar run by the Lestrange brothers.  
Regulus took the book, agreeing. He was lying. He walked out, daring to look inside. A hit list… with who was hitting who and when. Oh god; he had to see Sirius. Sirius has to know, his idiot friend was in danger. He made his way down the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder before he walked to Full Moon’s Parlor. He walked in, noticing the Remus lad at the front desk.  
“Welcome in, do you have an appointment?”  
“No, is Sirius here?” Regulus asked slowly.  
“He just got off work, but he hasn’t left. Would you like an appointment with him?” Remus said, reviewing his usual speech.  
“I need to talk to him, right now.”  
“Moony, what’s going-Regulus, leave now.” Sirius glared at his brother.  
Regulus tossed the book, “it’s Tom Riddle’s diary. Your little fuck buddy is in danger.” He said with crossed arms.  
“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked as he opened it. His heart stopped as he read the names:  
Marlene McKinnon-Complete  
Dorcas Meadowes-Complete   
Frank & Alice Longbottom-Hospitalized  
James Potter-Halloween  
Harry Potter-Halloween  
Sirius Black-TBD  
Remus Lupin-TBD  
Sirius stared at Regulus, “take this to the police!” He threw it at him. “I’m going to check on James.” He pulled out his phone, kissing Remus on the cheek as he left.  
Regulus gripped the book, shaking his head. “I have to go.” He said quietly and he walked out.  
•  
On the news the next morning, everybody knew of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, dying. He was shot by James Potter. The only other casualty was Lily Potter, James’ wife. He lost her that evening, even if the only reason they married was the child… well Peter Pettigrew was killed, only a finger as proof.  
Anyone associated with the Death Eater’s had been arrested, at least inner circle members. Lucius and Narcissa were able to feign innocence before a proper trial, yet many Death Eaters were out on death row. Except Regulus. Regulus turned in the book; he’s innocent, right? Well, not exactly.  
His home was being raided while his sick mother yelled obscenities at the federal agents searching for proof of guilt. All Regulus could do was sit on the couch with his cat. He didn’t want to go to jail; he’d never last especially since he was the one who turned in the book… somewhat. Things wouldn’t be resolved for a long time, but at least Sirius argued for Regulus’ innocence. He helped keep his brother from life in prison.  
•  
Four years since the trials passed, and life seemed normal for many people aside from the Black brothers. Their mother just passed away and no funeral would be had. It was Regulus’ choice. He decided to just have her buried and that be that. He wanted out of the house which was being sold as soon as it was cleared.  
“Do you really want us to throw everything away?” James asked as they threw stuff in boxes.  
“Donate the clothes, the furniture can be donated, but the only things I want are at your flat.” Regulus told James as he threw his parents' clothes in boxes they’d bring to a local shelter. They’re nice clothes, perfect for job interviews.  
A little boy, Harry, ran in, holding a stuffed dog he found, “can I keep this, daddy?” He asked James.  
“Ask Reggie,” James said softly. Regulus had helped James out with Harry a lot since Harry’s mother passed away. Harry saw Regulus in a similar fashion to how he saw Remus and Sirius. Of course, Regulus stayed at James’ a lot, basically a second father for Harry because James still wanted to work.  
“Reggie, can I keep this?” Harry asked with wide puppy-dog eyes.  
“I suppose so.” Regulus chuckled as he folded some pants. “Ask Kreacher to take you to the old toy room. Pick what you want, but don’t take everything. We’re donating some stuff to kids in need.” He told Harry, ruffling his hair as the boy darted off to find the old butler.  
“Thank you for being there for him.” James commented, tossing some trashed clothes in the garbage bag.  
“Thank you for helping me clear out. Sirius refuses to come back.” Regulus commented.  
Regulus had gotten close to James after the gang situation. James sees the best in people, and he gave Regulus a chance to be away from his mother. James gave Regulus a job as a live-in nanny for Harry which means Harry spends a lot of time with Regulus which Harry doesn’t seem to mind. He’s a good kid.  
•  
Harry had been sent off to public school; Hogwarts, the boarding school, was still seven years away. Regulus was aware of Harry’s distaste towards the school, but he had to send him there until he found a better option like a private school. He’s been trying his best, and it necessarily hasn’t been working.  
“James, come look at this private school. It’s not too far, but it is an all boys school.” Regulus motioned the man over to where he was sitting at the island.  
James set his coffee down and walked over, standing behind Regulus. He leaned his chin on Regulus’ shoulder while he looked at the screen, “is it a good school?”  
“Very difficult to get in, but I don’t see why Harry would have an issue.” Regulus pointed out, face heating as he felt James’ arms wrap around him.  
Ever since Regulus had moved in, there had been obviously flirty moments even if neither admitted it. Regulus had started to develop feelings, but he doubted James felt the same. He’s totally straight; Sirius says otherwise… Sirius also says that ‘Moony’s ass is out of this world’.  
“We can take a tour… I want to be sure before sending Harry there. You could homeschool him?” James tried.  
Regulus shook his head, “I’m working on getting my degree, and you work most of the day. Besides, Harry needs socialization with kids his own age. Don’t want him going to Hogwarts socially inept.” He reminded him.  
James sighed, “I suppose you’re right… but he’s getting messed with! I don’t want my son being bullied!” He groaned.  
“I know… why is he getting bullied?” Regulus asked, “the school called you about that, right?”  
“They say cause he doesn’t have a mum.”  
“Hell, I’ll be his mum.” He huffed, “I can help out and go to parent events. I raised him with you like he was my own.”  
James shrugged, “you could, but they’d assume we’re together. Plus, you’re not gay…”  
“Yes I am?” Regulus turned in the chair to face James, slightly shocked at how close their faces were.  
“You are?” James asked, slightly surprised, “oh… well I’m sure your boyfriend or whoever, or you wouldn’t want people thinking I’m your-“  
“James, you’re getting all weird and rambling.” He pointed out. “I don’t have a boyfriend, and who cares what they think? Besides, if you don’t want people thinking we’re dating, too late for that.” Regulus laughed.  
James chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned closer to Regulus, “s’pose you’re right.”  
“Aren’t I always.” He winked.  
James shook his head, “so full of yourself,” he leaned their foreheads together.  
Regulus paused, noticing the way James’ eyes glanced to his lips for a moment. Does he want them together? Regulus leaned in and kissed James gently, figuring if James didn’t like it, he could go, yet James kissed back. It was the best kiss Regulus had in awhile.  
Regulus pulled away, staring at James, “so you don’t care if people think we’re together?” He asked, voice soft as a smirk toyed at his lips.  
“Not as long as we’re actually together.”  
“That can be arranged.”  
•  
BONUS:  
“I’m sorry, but you did what to my baby brother!” Sirius roared, “James Fleamont Potter, you are a deadman!”  
Regulus snickered, “oi, back down padfoot. It was consensual. Wasn’t it obvious anyway?” He noticed how his boyfriend dodged to be behind the couch Regulus was currently sitting on.  
Remus shook his head, “James, I’d start running.” He winked. “Congratulations by the way. Figured you two were together sooner.”  
Regulus laughed, “should’ve been. Fancied him long enough-hey Harry, C’mere.” Regulus motioned the little boy over. Harry was almost six.  
Harry ran over, sitting in Regulus’ lap. He went from saying Reggie to papa. He grinned as he curled up into him, watching as Sirius immediately started chasing James around the house.  
They were like a dog hunting a stag. They’re also dumbasses.  
“I clean my idiot up, you clean yours?” Regulus joked as he fixed Harry’s unruly hair.


End file.
